


the sky is still the sky

by aphwhales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: “You said we were reading sappy poems,” You tease. “But half of these aren’t poems anyway, sweetheart.”





	the sky is still the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncannyRequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncannyRequiem/gifts).



The trees cast dappled shadows on Feferi as she carries the rowboat above her head, despite being dressed for something more like a picnic than swimming or boating. Actually, anything Feferi wears automatically becomes suitable for swimming, now that you think of it. Her skirt is long, turquoise tulle with darker blue sequins embedded in the layers, and her crop top is plain black and tight. You have to actively look away from her stomach; the muscles you can see there make you weak in the knees. 

You, on the other hand, are dressed more for a funeral. (It isn’t your fault you like to wear black). Feferi had snorted at your dark skirt and long sleeved shirt, but it’s actually a bit chilly today. In your arms, you carry several books of poetry. You keep tripping on creeper vines and tendrils of ivy, your heavy boots not warning you until it’s too late to miss them. 

Feferi eagerly steps into the little boat when she makes it out of the trees to the lake. It’s silent, save the birdsong in the trees and the gentle lapping of the waves against the muddy shore. She motions you in, and you hold onto her elbow for balance. “Still haven’t got my sea legs,” you grumble good-naturedly. 

Feferi laughs, bubbly and bright, pushes off the shore, and jumps in behind you, oar in her hand. You set the books on the bottom and pull the other one free of the starboard side. She provides most of the strength for rowing to the middle - you don’t think you’ll ever tire of watching her swimmer’s arms flex when she moves. 

When you get to the center - or as close to it as you can be - Feferi lays the oar across her lap. You fumble with yours for a moment before sticking it back into the pegs on the side. When you look up, Feferi is grinning at you. “You first!” She demands cheerily.

“Fine, okay,” you giggle. You pick up a book and read: “ _The world gives you so much pain, and here you are making gold out of it_.”

Feferi smiles at you. “That would have been more suitable for me to read to you, angelfish!”   
You flush deeply and thrust the next book at her. “Oh, stop.” 

Feferi intones, more solemn than usual: “ _Life is short, though I keep this from my children. Life is short, and I’ve shortened mine in a thousand delicious, ill-advised ways, a thousand deliciously ill-advised ways I’ll keep from my children. The world is at least fifty percent terrible, and that’s a conservative estimate, though I keep this from my children. For every bird there is a stone thrown at a bird. For every loved child, a child broken, bagged, sunk in a lake. Life is short and the world is at least half terrible, and for every kind stranger there is one who would break you, though I keep this from my children. I am trying to sell them the world. Any decent realtor, walking you through a real shithole, chirps on about good bones: This place could be beautiful, right? You could make this place beautiful._ That’s what I feel like you’ve done to me! I was the good bones!” 

You stare for a moment. Then, you laugh, “How depressing! You were never bones, but definitely good.” She kisses you quickly, and passes you another book, before moving to sit next to you. The rowboat tilts forward a bit with your combined weights, but Feferi pays it no mind. 

You read, quieter than before: " _Why do we breathe air? Because we love air? Because we don’t want to suffocate. Why do we eat? Because we don’t want to starve. How do I know I love her? Because I can sleep after I talk to her._ ” You lean your head on Feferi’s shoulder, relishing in the softness of her hair. It smells like her shampoo - strawberry and citrus. “Maybe I should start calling you when I’m having an episode. You might cure my insomnia.” You turn your head and peck her neck, just under her ear. She smiles wide at you, with sad eyes. 

The next book: “ _I mean,_ ” Feferi begins, then pauses. Takes a deep breath. Holds your hand in the way that you know means she’s remembering Sollux. “ _I hope you’re happy. But the sky is still the sky without you. And I’m not surprised by that anymore_.”

You’re both quiet for a moment. Sollux’s death is still a raw wound on the heart of most of your friend group. He was special for the two of you, though. Your very best friend. After a moment, you pick up another book. Quietly, you tell her, “ _How do you move on? You move on when your heart finally understands that there is no turning back_.” 

“The wise words of professor Tolkien,” Feferi giggles, watery. “I just want to read you sappy song lyrics,” She tells you, whispering into the crook of your neck as the boat sways. “They’re easier for me than poems.” 

You smile at her and tilt your head back so she can kiss the hollow of your neck. “You said we were reading sappy poems,” You tease. “But half of these aren’t poems anyway, sweetheart.” 

“No, I guess not,” Feferi agrees, staring out to the edge of the lake. She doesn’t bother picking up another book, and tells you, “I think I’d just like to sit here for a bit.” 

“We can do that,” You reply, pressing a kiss to her messy hair. “We can totally do that.”   
Feferi nods against your chin, and you stare upwards through the space between the trees. It’s getting cloudy, and you don’t particularly like rain, but you aren’t going to suggest leaving. Not with Feferi against your chest, breathing deeply and giggling when you blow on her hair to remove a leaf. She smiles when it starts raining, and you think to yourself about how much you love her as it drizzles on the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> sources:  
> milk and honey by rupi kaur  
> good bones by maggie smith  
> the raven king by maggie stiefvater  
> a quote from caitlyn siehl  
> a tolkien book
> 
> [my tumblr](flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
